


Pigs and Bows

by Arytra



Series: ABC Pets Universe [5]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: All three of them are as bad as Conner, Collection of short stories, Conner is a good pet parent, Ella is a very spoiled little pig, Fluff, Kira is fed up with all her boys, Multi, Team as Family, Trent and Ethan are enablers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arytra/pseuds/Arytra
Summary: Conner brings home a new family member, claiming she followed him.  Ethan helps him look into how to care for her.  Trent quietly aids both of them.  Kira tries to be sensible about the entire thing and doesn't believe a word Conner says.  In the end, they all take their new job as a pet parent extremely seriously.
Relationships: Trent Fernandez-Mercer/Kira Ford/Ethan James/Conner McKnight
Series: ABC Pets Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768318
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Pigs and Bows

**Author's Note:**

> First story moved from livejournal. All stories after are newer.

“Ethan James!” Kira snapped as the former Blue Ranger sheepishly backed up a bit. “I gave you a simple job: Watch Conner and make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid while Trent and I were gone!”

“We’ve been talking about getting a pet anyway,” Ethan tried but Kira frowned at him.

“And we meant a dog or a cat or a bird or something. Not that!” She said, pointing at the earnest creature in Conner’s lap that he was cuddling with. Trent was standing back, giving both Conner and Ethan a sympathetic look but not about to get in trouble.

“It followed him home, Kira,” Ethan tried again. “And it is a baby…”

Before Kira could answer, Conner finally looked up at them with a frown. “Hey! Ella is trying to get some sleep!”

Kira groaned. “You named it?”

“Her. I named her. Isn’t she great?” He asked, holding her up as she nuzzled his face. “I took her to see the kids at the camp and they loved her! I didn’t even have to make them run! They were too busy running after her!”

“She’s a pig, Conner! Are we even allowed to have pigs?!” She demanded.

“Our zoning allows it,” Trent answered quietly. “And since we own the house…”

Kira turned on her third boyfriend. “You knew?!”

“Ethan might have mentioned it while you were recording. After it followed Conner home…” Trent hedged. Kira threw her hands up.

“I’m surrounded!” She snapped. She glanced over at Conner who was still cuddling with the piglet, looking happy as could be. “Give me one reason, Conner, why I should be okay with this?”

“You said you hated being the only girl in the house and Ella is a girl,” he answered. He stood up and walked over, depositing the little animal into her arms with a smile. “See? She likes you?”

Kira paused for a minute, the anger fleeting as she looked at her. She had to admit that she hadn’t really wanted a dog and she hadn’t been jumping at the cat idea either. Besides, it wasn’t like they had a normal relationship anyway and the pig was cute in a grotesque sort of a way. “Alright, alright, we’ll keep her.”

“You won’t regret it, Kira!” Conner said happily. “I even helped Ethan look up how to take care of her!”

“He nagged me on to the internet and told me which links to push,” Ethan explained, though his voice was still affectionate toward the enthusiastic former Red Ranger. “We got a pool for the summer, we found a vet, she’s getting spayed next week, we have enough food…”

“And we’re building her a pig house!” Conner added. “Well, Xander and Dustin are more making her a pig house. It’ll be great! Like a dome!”

Kira sighed but smiled down at the pig. “If we’re going to keep you, you’re going to have to learn a few things. First of all, you shouldn’t listen to your daddies. They’re all nuts. And we’ll have to get it to where you like my kind of music for lullabies. And we’ll also have to train you to wake up your daddies when mommy wants them up.”

The small pig oinked as if in agreement. Kira smirked at her lovers. “Everyone always says pigs are smart. Now I believe it.”

Conner reached over and gently took Ella back. “Don’t listen to Mommy Kira. She’s trying to brainwash you,” he said with a frown. The piglet nuzzled up to him and Conner’s smile came back. “Come on, let’s go play in the yard!”

Ethan shook his head, Trent sighed, and Kira shrugged before looking at them. “A pig?”

“Well, it kind of suits us,” Trent offered. “And look how happy Conner is.”

“Honestly, I’m kind of glad Ella is going to run him ragged,” Ethan added. “Because I can’t keep up with him.”

“And she just followed him home?” Kira asked again, looking straight at Ethan.

“Well…” Ethan started and glanced out in the yard. “More like a block and then he thought she looked tired and carried her the rest of the way.”

“And Xander and Dustin really volunteered?” She asked and Ethan shrugged.

“Well, Xander was drafted, but her Uncle Dustin really wanted to help,” Ethan answered. “He even bought her piggy toys.”

“I’m not going to ask,” Kira said. She shook her head and headed to the bedroom with a sigh. She loved them, all three of them, but she was suddenly glad that they had Ella. Someone needed to keep an eye on them while she was gone and Ella seemed to have more sense than all three men put together.


End file.
